


Du bist meine Welt

by Reuzezck_1126



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reuzezck_1126/pseuds/Reuzezck_1126
Summary: 只是来给小教练先加个tag的，希望能取得个不错的成绩，让我们能够放心好好搞你嘿嘿
Relationships: Sebastian Kehl/Edin Terzić





	Du bist meine Welt

抄个歌词先  
Edin Terzic:  
Ich weiß nicht wie's begann  
Und wann's geschah  
Meine Träume führten mich wohl hin  
Gaben jeder Handlung einen Sinn  
Ganz unverhofft und plötzlich standst du da  
Du warst wie ein Lebenselixier  
Alles, was ich bin, verdank ich dir  
Du bist meine Welt bis in den Tod  
Wenn mein Stern zu sinken droht  
Nur in deinem Arm möcht ich allein  
Mein Herz bewahrn  
Auch wenn ich mich selbst darin verlier  
Ich gehör für ewig dir  
Du bist, was mein Leben hier noch hält  
Denn du bist meine Welt.  
Sebastian Kehl:  
Wir haben's wohl von Anfang an gespürt  
Was geschah war unser größtes Glück  
Keiner von uns konnte mehr zurück  
Ganz gleich wohin uns jeder Schritt nun führt  
Was auch kommen mag, es soll geschehn  
Wenn wir nur ab jetzt gemeinsam gehn  
Vielleicht hat längst das Schicksal  
Unsre Richtung ausgewählt  
Denn du bist alles, was für mich noch zählt  
凯尔：嘘，就让我们享受当下吧。  
特尔齐奇:凯莉....我.....  
凯尔直接吻上堵住了他的嘴，两人从厨房激情到卧室。从餐桌到床铺的这段距离铺满了他俩的衣服。  
床上的凯尔如野兽出笼，他好久没有这么释放自己了。Edin的喊叫声如同他在场上那样响亮。  
楼下的罗伊斯和皮什切克你看看我我看看你，  
桑乔：姥姥这是？和教练他.....  
瓦茨克拍了拍桑乔：他忘记大梅了，很好很好。说罢走回书房点起了一根雪茄。

Edin打一开始就不是那种故事里的主角，他只是在球队开始了他的职业生涯，辅助球队前行。  
而凯尔呢，球队的功勋，老队长，深得球队上下的信任。当凯尔第一次找Edin说话的时候，Edin还是挺害羞，局促不安的。凯尔的亲和很快就打消了Edin的羞涩不安。很长一段时间他们只是同事、朋友。Edin不论如何也没想到他会和凯尔上床。以前凯尔的身边，有梅策尔德，有罗西基，想都不敢想今天两人就滚床单了。

“我弄疼你了吗？”凯尔意识到自己的动作有些粗鲁，在梅策尔德和罗西基走后他就再也没性生活过了。今天的他格外的兴奋。  
“我....我还好，没什么。”Edin有点迷幻，还是不相信眼前发生的一切。

球队连输的这段时间里，凯尔抑郁症又犯了，整日饮酒消愁。今天早些时候，那狗日的杀千刀的梅策尔德发了一条短信给凯尔：“你还好吗？”气的凯尔抄起抽屉里的手枪对着屋子疯狂连射。楼下几个孩子都不敢上去。要知道上次凯尔发怒还是十年前。他把自己喝了个烂醉，等到下午Edin发现一向准时的凯尔没按时参加球队会议，这才上楼发现凯尔目光呆滞倚靠在落地窗边。玻璃早已被凯尔打碎。  
“等等不要！”Edin以为凯尔想跳楼。虽然这只是3楼（德国的，还有0层），跳下去要么运气好直接摔死要么残废。  
“不要什么？”此时的凯尔神志不清。  
Edin突然就一顿表白凯尔，然后就有了开头的一幕。

这天过后，凯尔的生活似乎又充满了激情，而Edin，算是梦想成真了？暗恋了凯尔这么多年后。命运总是喜欢这么捉弄人。

新的生活开始了。


End file.
